


Unintentional Dating

by Mullach



Series: Avatar: Post Comics Fanon [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dating, F/M, Humour, Romance, Tokka - Freeform, Zuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullach/pseuds/Mullach
Summary: The Gang are meeting up in the Capital City of the Fire Nation during a festival on an invitation from Fire Lord Zuko. While there, Sokka and Toph go out and see what fun can be had during the festival. They quickly go back to their old ways of scamming. Later on in the festival, Suki accompanies Zuko, disguised as a civilian, around the city as the festival continues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Nerdy J Fics on FanFiction here for reading over this and helping me! I highly recommend you check out her own stories on Fanfiction.net, especially her excellent work on some of the recent Zutara Week prompts.

Sokka peered over the edge of Appa's saddle, looking at the great statue of Azulon in the evening light, smirking as he remembered how simple it had been to think up a plan to bypass it. He looked over to Katara, who had her arms wrapped around Aang's waist. Whatever their conversation was, the wind whipped it away before he could hear it, not that he exactly wanted to hear it. He reached into a small bag by his side, searching for something.

“Hey, where's my seal jerky?!” Sokka yelled, flipping his bag upside and shaking it. He shot Katara and Aang an accusing look.

“I didn't take it, and Aang's a vegetarian,” Katara called back to him, not turning around to him. Sokka thought for a moment, until his eyes narrowed.

“Momo,” Sokka said, his gaze snapping to the small lemur, “did you steal my jerky?” Momo looked up at him, head tilting to one side. He jumped up and flew to Katara's side as Sokka made a leap for him. Sokka sighed, having played this game may times, and simply sat back down. They were passing over the Royal Plaza, Fire Nation soldiers were lining up along the red street in the middle, with crowds of people beginning to come out of the lower city. 

“What's going on down there?” Aang asked the group as they made their way to the upper city, the Royal Caldera. 

“Looks like some sort of welcoming committee,” Katara noted. They gasped as they rose above the volcano. In the many open squares of the city bright flames lit up the area and stages where set up. The streets were lined with stalls and people. The smell of Fire Nation food wafted upward, and Sokka happily took in deep breaths. Sounds of laughter and cheering filled the air as Appa lowered into one of the less populated squares. 

“Well this is a surprise,” Sokka stated as he followed Aang and Katara off Appa. They watched two actors preform acrobatics on a stage, wearing masks and throwing fake fire at each other. “I've always liked how the Fire Nation does plays,” Sokka said, moving towards the small crowd by the stage, “We should get one of them to come to the South Pole sometime.”

“Avatar Aang, it is a pleasure,” came a voice from their side. They looked over and saw an official, flanked by two Fire Nation guards. The man bowed to the group, who returned his bow. “I am Atsushi, an advisor to Fire Lord Zuko, allow me to escort you to your rooms.” The man turned and began to walk towards the Royal Palace. Aang and Katara looked to Sokka, who shrugged and followed after him.

“Where is Zuko?” Sokka asked as they walked. 

“He is returning from a trip to the Earth Kingdom, you may have seen the crowds down in the forum. He should be with you shortly.” Atsushi explained. “I was told there would be a fourth member of your group, Toph Beifong?”

“Last time we saw her she was travelling back to Yu Dao from the South Pole,” Katara said, walking arm in arm with Aang. “If she's expected though she'll probably be here.”

“Thank Tui and La!,” Sokka said loudly, “I won't have to deal with you two being all oogie all night.” Katara shot an annoyed look at her brother, while Aang simply laughed.

“I didn't complain at all while you were off having fun with Suki in your tent,” Katara hissed, which simply made Sokka grin at her. He walked in-between them and threw his arms around their shoulders.

“That's because I'm you big brother,” Sokka told her, “You however are my little sister, so of course I'm going to complain seeing you being all lovey dovey with any boy.” Katara simply rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach.

“Can you believe these kids defeated us?” one of the Fire Nation guards whispered to the other.

“Well that kid,” the other guard whispered back, “could kill you with a flick of his wrist, so shut up.” The first guard looked back at the bald monk, who smiled kindly at him. He quickly looked straight ahead and kept walking.

“Here we are,” Atsushi announced as they stopped by a three story house with an over hanging top floor, only a short distance from the Royal Palace. “You will sleep here for the duration of your stay.” He glanced at Aang and Katara. “There are four rooms, however the Fire Lord said that two may share one room if they wish,” Aang felt someone grip him by his robe and found himself looking up into the narrowed eyes of the Water Tribe warrior.

“Under no circumstances are you and my sister sharing a room,” Sokka told him. Katara slapped his hand away from Aang and glowered at him. “Not budging on this, I'm not having a a fourteen year old boy staying in the same room as you.” 

“In a few years you won't be able to decide that,” Katara told him, turning around and leading Aang towards the house.

“We'll see about that,” Sokka laughed, following them in.

“Avatar Aang, I actually need you to come with me. I need to show you were your bison will be kept,” Atsushi said, looking back at the huge animal. “I'm not sure how co-operative he would be if you were to leave.” Aang nodded and walked with the advisor.

“Come on buddy,” Aang called to Appa, who lumbered after him. After a couple of minutes of packing away clothes, Sokka and Katara were on the balcony, looking out across the lively city.

“You're not sharing a room with him,” Sokka muttered after a few minutes of silence. Katara groaned and looked at him.

“Why, what's so wrong with it?” Katara questioned, noticing an odd, serious look on Sokka's face.

“In fairness little sister, I know guys better than you,” Sokka said, a small grin coming to his face.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Katara said, crossing her arms. “I'm not stupid Sokka, you have to accept that I'm growing up.”

“I know you're growing up Katara,” Sokka sighed. She was about to respond when he turned and put his hands on her shoulders. “I just don't want you to rush into things too hastily.”

“Oh so you can rush into things with Suki, is that it?” Katara retorted, raising her eyebrow at him. Sokka sighed again. “I'm not planning on doing that anyway.”

“I wish I hadn't. At the time I thought it was the greatest thing in my life, but neither of us had really been ready. We all acted older because of the war, but we were still just teenagers, you'd be surprised how strained that made my relationship with Suki for a while.” Katara looked into her brother's eyes and felt him grip a bit harder on her shoulders. “I just don't want to see you and Aang make the same mistake,” Sokka finished, letting go of her and turning back to the city. He felt her arm wrap around his back.

“Usually I'd never think taking advice from you is a good idea,” Katara said, smiling at him. “However I'll listen to you this time.” Before Sokka could respond, Katara spotted a group of people walking underneath their balcony. “Zuko, Suki, up here!” Katara shouted, leaning out over the railing. Zuko and Suki looked up, smiling, and Zuko gave a small wave to dismiss his guards. Sokka got a huge grin on his face as he raced downstairs, Katara close behind him. Zuko took a step back as Sokka ran out of the entrance and pulled Suki into a bear hug. Zuko looked at them, trying his best to keep a simple smile.

“It's so good to see you again!” Sokka said excitedly, releasing Suki and giving her light kiss. 

“It's been ages, how was the trip?” Katara asked, hugging Zuko. Zuko's eyes met Suki's for a moment and he could feel his face beginning to heat up.

“It was great, It's nice to not be surrounded by volcanoes for a while,” Suki told them, shifting out of the hug and standing arm in arm with Sokka. “Although no one does a festival like the Fire Nation.”

“I don't know,” Sokka argued, leading her into the house and up the stairs, “There was one a few months back in the Southern Water Tribe that was pretty good.”  Katara and Zuko glanced at each other and shared a laugh, following them upstairs. 

“Would any of you like some tea?” Zuko said, heading for the kitchen. 

“You're turning into Iroh,” Sokka told him, as he led Suki towards the balcony.

“Don't mind him, I'd love a cup,” Katara said, following him into the kitchen. Sokka smiled softly up at the moon. 

“She's beautiful tonight,” Suki whispered to him, and Sokka turned towards her, his deep blue eyes locked onto her's.

“So are you,” Sokka said, leaning in slowly.

“Sokka I have to tell you something,” Suki said, her mind still debating what to say. Sokka leaned back, still smiling. “I... During the trip... Zuko...” Suki kept stuttering as she tried to tell him. 

“What's wrong?” Sokka said, tilting his head at her, but still smiling. Suki laughed and shook her head.

“It's nothing, just that Zuko was drunk on cactus juice at the Beifong's, it was pretty funny,” she said, deciding that it was best to if he didn't know. Sokka started laughing.

“Zuko on cactus juice? You'll have to tell me all about it,” Sokka told her, leaning in again. Suki was about to close her own eyes and lean in, when a loud and familiar voice came from inside.

“Sparky, Sugar Queen, you two should really learn to lock the front door, I waltzed right in,” the voice shouted.

“Toph!” Sokka exclaimed. A huge grin spread across his face, his eyes snapped open and he turned and ran back into the room. Toph laughed as Sokka wrapped her in a big hug, lifting her off her feet. 

“Now this is a proper welcome,” Toph said, hugging Sokka back. Suki watched them, a slightly angry look on her face. Sokka put Toph back on her feet and looked her up and down.

“Have you gotten shorter since we last saw you in the South Pole?” Sokka asked, receiving a punch in his arm for the question.

“I'm not wearing boots anymore, so yeah I guess,” Toph said with a small shrug, giving Sokka a cheeky smile, “Which means I can see properly now.” Sokka rubbed his arm and laughed. Katara and Zuko walked into the room, laughing at something Zuko had said. 

“Where's Twinkle Toes?” Toph said, looking around the room. 

“Putting Appa in the Palace pen I had built for him,” Zuko said as he sat cross-legged at the table. “He'll be back soon I imagine.” Toph gave a small nod and turned back to Sokka. 

“Did you see the big festival going on? I bet there is a bunch of suckers just waiting for us to take their money.” Zuko looked at her questioningly. “Oh don't worry Sparky, we'll be cheating cheaters, it's completely fair.” `Zuko simply shrugged and went back to sipping his tea.

“That a fantastic idea Toph, you guys going to come along?” Sokka said, turning to the rest of them. 

“The festival will be going on for another few days, I need some rest after the journey,” Zuko said, shaking his head.

“I'm going to wait here until Aang gets back, then I might head out with him,” Katara told him, sitting down across from Zuko. Sokka smiled at Suki, who bit her lip and looked away. 

“I'm okay, I need some rest too. You two go and have fun,” Suki said, hoping her voice didn't betray her actual feelings. Sokka shrugged and gave Toph a thumbs up.

“What's the festival about?” Katara asked, looking at Zuko.

“It's for the founding of the this city. It's actually quite an interesting story, you see-” Zuko began.

“I'm sure listening to you drone on about Fire Nation History is great and all Lord Sparky,” Toph said sarcastically, “but we're going to go before we fall asleep.” She grabbed Sokka by the wrist and pulled him downstairs and out of the house. Zuko let out a small chuckle.

“It's cute seeing them go on little dates,” he said to no one in particular. He looked up and saw Katara glaring at him. He frowned at her and she jerked her head violently in the direction of Suki, who was standing out on the balcony, She watched as Sokka and Toph walked towards to sounds of the festival. Sokka had one arm wrapped around Toph's shoulders, while his free hand moved in sporadic directions as he talked. She turned and Zuko saw she had a sad look on her face. She glanced up at him, and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and looked back at Katara, who was still glaring at him. “My bad,” Zuko muttered as he went back to sipping his tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Nerdy J Fics on FanFiction here for reading over this and helping me! I highly recommend you check out her own stories on FanFiction.Net, especially her excellent work on some of the recent Zutara Week prompts.

Toph wasn't sure exactly what Sokka was talking about, something about using the Southern Air Temple as a hiding place. She had zoned out by the time he had started talking about stealing a war balloon. She put her arm across his chest, snapping him out of his ramblings.

“Sokka, I'm blind and even I can see this plan won't work,” Toph told him, causing him to cross his arms and pout. “I have a better idea, how about we see what's happening in the festival, and see what mischief we can get up to.”

“I guess we can do that,” Sokka said, perking up. “Right now though I'm pretty hungry, wanna see what they got at the stalls?” Toph inhaled deeply, licked her lips and nodded.

“Sounds good to me,” Toph said, and the two walked side by side into the festival. The pair got many strange looks as they walked through the crowds. However neither took much notice of it. “Wait a minute,” Toph asked, confused by the vendor, “you're saying this is komodo rhino meat?”

“Yep, is there something wrong?” the vendor asked, looking down at his sausages. 

“I wouldn't have thought they'd be used for food, I've only seen them in the Fire Nation army,” Toph said. The vendor simply laughed at her comment.

“They're made of meat aren't they, only the strongest breeds are taken for military use, it's mostly farm work.” The vendor explained as Toph thought it over.

“If that's the case, I'll take two,” Toph said, laughing with the vendor. She heard the sound of sticks being driven into meat, and took the sausages.

“That'll be four copper peices.” Toph reached into her pocket and handed the vendor the coins. “Earth Kingdom, should have guessed by your clothes.” Toph nodded and took a large bite of her sausage.

“I have to say, they're tastier than you would have thought when running away from them,” Toph noted. She suddenly heard Sokka frantically calling to her.

“Toph get over here!” She gave a small nod to the vendor and began walking towards were Sokka was shouting from. 

“What is it Meathead?” Toph asked, taking another bite of her rhino sausage.

“That's just it Toph, meat!” Sokka exclaimed, a big grin on his face. Toph stared at him, unimpressed.

“I don't know if you've noticed, but we're surrounded by meat you idiot,” Toph mumbled through her food.

“Yes, but this is special meat, come on,” Sokka told her, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her towards a stall.

“I think you're the special one,” Toph said, smiling anyway as he pull her.

“May I present to you, Southern Water Tribe seal jerky,” Sokka announced, beaming as the woman behind the counter looked at him oddly. 

“Wasn't that the really tough stuff we had, that wasn't nice at all?” Toph asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah...” Sokka admitted “Except it isn't in a frozen tundra anymore, so it shouldn't break your teeth.” Toph's eyebrow didn't drop as Sokka turned his attention to the stall and smiled at the woman at the counter.

“How is there even seal jerky here?” Sokka asked, bewildered at the idea of it being in the Fire Nation.

“Trade with the Water Tribes, once it thaws out it's delicious. Traditional or spicy?” she asked. Sokka looked at the woman, confused again. “Spicy is seasoned with some of our spices.” Sokka's mouth dropped,

“I'll have to give that a try,” Sokka said, looking back at Toph. “Make it four slices.” 

“Two silver pieces please.” Sokka handed the woman the coins and turned back to Toph. 

“Got you some as well,” Sokka said happily, holding out two pieces of seasoned jerky. Toph slowly took the gift, then sheepishly held out a half eaten sausage to Sokka.

“Sorry, forgot it was meant to be yours,” she said, giving him a cheeky smile. He shook his head but took it anyway, quickly eating the rest. 

“Rhino. Nice choice Toph,” Sokka said with a mouth full. “I may have eaten a bit of everything at Zuko's coronation,” he explained when he saw Toph was surprised. She rolled her eyes and they walked on, continuing to enjoy the festival. They came to one of the larger squares in the Royal Caldera, games and attractions were everywhere. A large circus tent stood in the middle, a long line extending from the entrance. Sokka looked around at the small games, not wanting to wait in line. His eyes lit up when he saw a ball throwing booth. He wrapped his arm around Toph's shoulders again, and led her to the booth. He began to browse the prizes. “How much for the larger prizes?” Sokka asked. The large, muscular man placed three metal balls on the counter, and pointed to a stack of ten cups. 

“One silver piece, knock down that thing three times with three throws for a big prize, knock it down twice for a medium one, once for a small prize,” the man told him in a gruff voice. Sokka looked back at Toph.

“Think I can do it?” he asked her. She didn't reply for a couple moments, until she just gave a small shrug. “Good enough for me,” he grinned, handing a silver piece to the man. He picked one of the metal balls. He was surprised by the weight of it, less than his boomerang, but still heavy. He took a couple steps back, giving his right arm a few spins to warm up. He took two quick steps, leaving the ball fly. It hit the cups, knocking most of them over, except for the three on the bottom right corner. Sokka cursed under his breath as he gave the second one a light toss, finishing the job. The man began to stack them up again.

“I thought you were meant to be good at throwing stuff Captain Boomerang,” Toph teased him. Sokka glared at her, then something clicked in his brain. The large man stepped out of Sokka's way but Sokka walked up to him.

“We both know I'm not going to be able to win the bigger prizes,” Sokka said to him.

“Yeah, so?” he responded, completely disinterested.

“What if we split that ten stack into two stacks of five, and I knock both of them down with one throw,” Sokka suggested.The man raised a single eyebrow at Sokka, gave him a shrug and began to do as he said. Sokka walked over to Toph, taking out his boomerang. “Do you think you'll be able to bend this into the same shape as Boomerang,” He asked Toph, handing her the metal ball and his weapon.

“Snoozles, I was able to make the Winged Boar Spirit, the ancient harbinger of doom and eater of fine footwear...” Toph said, a bored look on her face. “I'm pretty sure I can make a little throwing toy.” 

“It's not a toy,” Sokka huffed, annoyed. She handed him back a boomerang, smaller than his. “This is perfect.” Toph smiled arrogantly at the compliment. The big man was now watching Sokka as he stood to the left of the booth, trying to find a good angle. He took a deep breath, and whipped the metal boomerang at the first stack. It hit in the sweet spot and they scattered, the boomerang flew out the back of the booth, into the fading light.

“If you just lost that ball, you're paying for a new one,” the man said, staring angrily at Sokka, who simply strolled over next to Toph and held his hand a few inches above her head. The man's mouth dropped as the boomerang came back, knocking over the second stack, and landed right into Sokka's hand. Sokka looked down at Toph, smirking at her. 

“Pretty good huh?” Sokka boasted, he noticed a couple people who had seen his throw were clapping. Toph looked up at him with an indifferent expression.

“Not bad Captain Boomerang, but I've seen better,” she told him, smirking back at him.

“Who?!” he snorted. She simply laughed at him and kept smirking. He rolled his eyes and stepped up to the booth, handing the boomerang to the man, who happily pocketed it.

“I'm impressed, and I don't say that often. Pick out anything you want,” The big man told him, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. Sokka eyed the many different stuffed animal toys.

“I'll take that one,” he finally said. He glanced back at Toph, who was still smirking at him. “Think Suki will like a giant stuffed elephant koi?” he asked her. Her face changed to a neutral look.

“Sure, I guess,” She muttered, looking away from him. Sokka frowned at her actions but turned back to claim his prize.

“Actually,” Sokka began, handing back the elephant koi. “Think I could get that one instead?”

“Are you sure, you could have got that for just knocking down one stack,” the big man asked him, putting the Elephant Koi back up and handing over the toy Sokka had asked for instead.

“Yeah, this is great, thanks,” Sokka responded as he walked towards Toph, The big man shrugged and turned to a bunch of  new customers, who were looking to try out the boomerang. “Toph...” Sokka said quietly as he stepped up to her and held out the present. She turned her head back to him, looking into his chest. “Here.” She frowned and took the toy. She felt the shape of it, and suddenly a genuine smile spread across her face.

“Is this... is this a badgermole?” Toph asked, holding the toy close to her face.

“Yeah, spotted it as he gave me the koi, thought you might like it,” Sokka explained, grinning as he watched Toph hug it.

“I love it,” Toph said, leaving out a small squeal. She caught herself as she did it, punched Sokka in the arm and turned away. “Thanks Snoozles,” she said nonchalantly, hiding her blush from him.

“No bother,” Sokka said, looking around the square as he rubbed his arm. He spotted a very muscular man swinging a large wooden mallet, then saw the man throw the mallet down in anger. “Hey Toph, want to go play the poundy-poundy game.”

“You know the poundy-poundy game is my favourite Snoozles, let's go,” Toph said excitedly, turning back to him now that her face was back to normal.

“The poundy-poundy game?!” came a shrill voice from behind. Sokka and Toph turned and looked at the angry woman who was staring at them. “She doesn't even look old enough for marriage, and you're going off playing the poundy-poundy game with her, disgusting!” The woman stormed off, leaving Sokka and Toph to just looked confusedly at each other.

“What in Oma and Shu was she screaming about?” Toph asked, turning and slipping her arm into Sokka's.

“I haven't the foggiest idea,” Sokka replied, leading her towards the game, which had a small crowd gathered around it.

“Unlucky friend,” a jolly man said, giving a friendly slap on the back of another man as he walked away, shaking his head. He spotted them as they walked into the crowd. “You there, would you like to take a swing?” he called out, pointing to Sokka. Sokka and Toph stepped into the circle and the man beamed at him. “A Water Triber, I've heard much about the strength and power of the Water tribesmen, would you care to give a demonstration, possibly win something for your beautiful girlfriend.”

“I'm flattered, but I'll have to decline. My friend here,” Sokka began, emphasising friend, “would like a try actually.” The man looked at the small girl clung to the young man's arm. He spotted her milky green eyes and smiled sadly at the young man. 

“Go right ahead,” the man said, stepping to the side. Toph slipped out of Sokka's arm and felt around, until she was lined up with the game. A few small laughs and scoffs came from the crowd as she reached for the mallet. Toph leveraged the handle onto her shoulder and took a deep breath. She pushed down quickly on the bottom of the handle, lifting the mallet and tilting it over her head. She simply let the mallet drop while keeping hold of the handle. It struck to the left of the target, and the ball only went up about an eight of the way. A roar of laughter erupted from the crowd, and Toph threw the handle to the floor. Sokka glared at them as he walked over to her. At his touch she turned and hid behind him from the laughing crowd.

“It's okay Toph don't mind them,” Sokka said, a comforting hand gently rubbing her back. Toph suddenly pushed away from him.

“I want another go,” she demanded, staring at the ground. Sokka heard the laughter threaten to start back up again. Sokka glanced at the man, who shrugged his shoulders and gave him a confused but reassuring smile. Sokka smiled back, and stood away from her. “A little help?” She asked him, as she tried to move the mallet off the target. Sokka picked it up and flipped it around for her.

“I doubt she'll even make it to the same height,” came a voice close to Sokka, who looked back and saw a group of four men, laughing at what one of them just said.

“You want to make a bet on that?” Sokka spat angrily at them. Toph and the rest of the crowd stopped and looked at them. The tallest one of the group smirked at Sokka and gave a shake of the head.

“If you're so confident in her, why not make it more interesting. Five gold pieces if she rings the bell, I think that's fair,” the tall one suggested. Sokka took a slight step back, looking over at Toph, who had her eyes as wide as they could go.

“Fine,” Sokka said through gritted teeth, shaking each of the men's hands as laughter took over the crowd again. He was pulled in close by the taller one, who gave him a nasty smile.

“That's five gold pieces each by the way,” he snarled at him. Sokka simply glared back, before he looked over at Toph. She felt the vibration of him tapping his foot slightly, and picked the mallet up by the handle again. This time she spat into both hands and gave them a small rub together. She gripped the handle, the meek expression replaced by an arrogant grin. She stamped her foot forward, and the earth gave her all the power she needed. She simply directed it right into the middle of the target. The ball shot upwards, and the bell let out a loud ding. The crowd were completely silent now, amazed by what they just saw. Sokka turned to the group of men, his palm out to them.

“That'll be five gold pieces each,” Sokka said, a mocking smirk on his face. The men stared at him for a bit, until they begrudgingly dug into their pockets and handed him the money.The jolly man let out a loud cheer and clapped, leading a few others to do the same. Toph gave a bow and walked over to Sokka, linking arms with him and walking off.

“Well that worked pretty smoothly,” Toph said, taking her half of the bet. 

“I always forget how well you play a small, nervous girl,” Sokka told her as they walked on.

“Years of practice Snoozles,” she replied, grinning up at him. Sokka noticed the line to the circus had shortened and strolled over to it. He paid for the tickets and they headed in.

“I think we're going to have to stand Toph,” Sokka told her, as he saw the packed seats. Toph stamped her foot, earthbending a double chair in front of the railing of the circus ring.  “Or not.” The ringmaster stepped in the middle of the ring and bowed to everyone.

“For the next part of our show, we have an incredibly skilled group of acrobats, many of you will have heard of them. I introduce to the you, the Flying Ty Sisters!” Sokka's jaw dropped as six girls cartwheeled into the ring.

“Why is there six Ty Lees standing in front of me?” Sokka asked, turning to Toph.

“That's Ty Lee's sisters. That's Ty Lin, Ty Lat, Ty Lao, Ty Liu, Ty Lum and Ty Woo,” Toph explained, pointing to the sisters as they preformed intricate moves on the ground.

“How do you know which one is which,” Sokka asked as the girls began to climb up ladders to the tightropes suspended above the ring.

“I don't,” Toph said cheerfully, grinning at him. Sokka gave a small laugh and watched as the girls flipped above and under each other on the tightropes. He could have sworn he saw one or two of them wink at him, but it was hard to keep track. He couldn't help but think of the possibilities that could be done with seven Ty Lees. A gasp rang out across the tent as one of them slip on the tightrope. She twirled in the air,  being caught by the ankles by another of the Ty sisters. Using her own momentum, the one who fell swung back up, landing on another tightrope. The sound of applause filled the tent as the Ty sister took a bow.

“Did you see-” Sokka said, stopping himself as he turned to Toph, who stared at him with a disappointed look. “Yeah yeah,  I know,” he muttered, waving his own hand in front of his face. He looked at her for another couple of seconds, unsure of something. He looked back up at the Ty sisters, preforming even more dangerous tricks as they moved from tightrope to tightrope. He looked back down at Toph, who was resting her head on his shoulder, staring at the ground. _Maybe acrobats isn't the right thing for Toph_ Sokka thought to himself. He stood up and stretched. “Come on Toph, one Ty Lee is enough for me.” She looked up at him, a bit surprised but followed him.

“Are you sure? Sounded like you were enjoying it,” Toph asked as they walked out.

“Eh it wasn't that great, couple of nice moves, nothing crazy,” Sokka told her, shrugging at her question. She frowned, able to tell he wasn't being truthful, but didn't press it. She felt a familiar vibration and tugged at Sokka's top.

“Want to go back to our roots?” Toph said, jerking her head at the where the vibrations came from. Sokka turned and saw a man moving cups around at high speed. 

“Now that's what I was hoping to see,” Sokka said, laughing as they strolled over. Toph felt Sokka stop just a couple of paces away from the man. “I don't have anything on me we can use for a big bet,” he told her, frowning as he reached into his pockets.

“We can't just use the gold we won and keep playing when we win?” Toph asked, taking out her gold pieces and holding them out to Sokka.

“Nope, once he catches on to our trick, he won't play, we'd have to hope the other scammers don't talk to each other, it's too risky.” Sokka explained, shaking his head. Toph gave a small shrug and pocketed her coins. “Wait, do you have your space bracelet, I'm sure that would catch his eye.” 

“We're not using that,” Toph said angrily, crossing her arms. Sokka furrowed his brow, taken aback.

“Why not? I'm sure it's worth a lot of gold pieces,” Sokka argued.

“I not taking that risk Sokka,” Toph retorted, turning her back to him.

“You didn't have any trouble throwing up Space Sword on the table back in the war.” She didn't respond, but he saw her hand go to the bracelet underneath her sleeve. “Alright I get it, we'll just use the money we have.” He put his hands up in a I give up pose and Toph reluctantly turned back around. Toph stepped up to the table and sat down, placing a stack of gold coins on it.

“Now this is what I'm talking about!” the cup mover called aloud to the crowd. “A girl is braver than many of you.” He laughed as he looked at her, and his eyes narrowed. Sokka noticed the man lightly drumming on the table with one hand, and the three men who stood up from different areas around the cup mover. “You play these games a lot little girl?” He asked, moving the cups in a slow manner, his eyes never leaving hers.

“I dabble, I tend to be pretty lucky,” Toph told him. She felt Sokka drop a copper coin behind her and her eyes widened a bit. She reached out and took back the gold coins on the table. “Although you know what, I'm not feeling lucky today.” She went to walk back to Sokka when she heard the cup mover shout.

“It's the Runaway, I knew I recognised her!” The three men began to advance on Toph from her front and sides. She gave a confident smirk, ready to make quick work of them. She suddenly felt Sokka's hand grabbing hers.

“Run!” he told her through a laugh as he dragged her away from the cup mover's posse. She felt herself being directed by Sokka, making turns at random. She was having difficulty keeping up with Sokka's long strides, but Sokka slowed as he moved through the streets. They took a sharp turn and Sokka stopped, pulling Toph up to him. She moved to his side  to avoid crashing into him, and found herself pushed up against the warrior. “Keep quiet,” he told her and she could hear the grin in his voice. Toph lightly stamped her foot, and realised her and Sokka were in a small alleyway. “I think they're gone.”

“No wait!” Toph told him, putting both hands on the wall that Sokka was leaning on, stopping him from moving to either side. “I can still sense them.” She could feel his heartbeat beating quickly, but slowing down as he took deep breaths.

“What are they doing?” Sokka asked, trying and failing as he attempted to shift to create a bit more room for him and Toph.

“They're just walking around, but they're close. Would you stop moving, it's distracting,” she snapped at him. He looked down at his friend, who was staring straight into his chest. “Why did you have us run? I could have easily of taken them.”

“I don't think Zuko would be very appreciative of us fighting in his city,” Sokka quietly laughed. He brought his leg back and around, so Toph wouldn't have his leg between hers. 

“I told you to stop moving Meathead!” Toph snapped again, “I can't focus on them with you making all those vibrations. They're still close.” She was glad he couldn't see like she did, or he would easily tell she was now lying. She was focused on his heartbeat, and it's irregular rhythm. She could sense it beginning to beat ever so slightly faster again after slowing down.

 _Is she staring at me?_ Sokka asked himself as he watched her, her eyes still looking directly at his chest. He couldn't help but notice how much she had grown since the end of the war. _She isn't that little girl that would grab on to you whenever she was uncomfortable anymore_ he told himself, remembering the times they flew on Appa without a saddle. _She's certainly got a lot cuter._ He quickly pushed that thought away, However his lizard brain wasn't allowing it, and Sokka began to mentally debate himself. 

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Toph whispered to herself as she felt Sokka's heartbeat rapidly increase. She sensed how tense he was, his ragged breathing and how he was looking down at her. For once she realised just how close she was to him. If she shifted forward just a bit, her hips would be against his inner thighs. _Not like that would a bad place to be._ Toph jumped back from him at the thought, pushing herself against the opposite wall. “Okay we're safe,” she muttered to him. She hoped the alley wasn't well lit as her face turned a deep red. Sokka gave a small nod as he stepped out of the alley. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked back at Toph, who was staring at the ground, her hair covering her eyes.

“I think we should probably get back. It's getting really dark, plus every gambler in the city probably knows the Runaway is here now.” Sokka said as he looked at the sky. Toph gave a small nod and walked beside him. A couple of silent minutes passed as they walked.

“So...” Sokka began, getting bored of the silence, “What did you get up to after you left the South Pole?” 

“Well I had to deal with the lily livers for a while, Penga won't stop bothering me about you,”

“Wait I thought Ho Tun was her new love or something like that?” Sokka said, surprised as he remembered the small nine year old telling him to kick rocks.

“He was, for about a week. Since then all she ever about does is ask about it you, when you'll be back to sweep her away from Yu Dao and bring her on a great adventure,” Toph explained, Sokka chucked as she went on. “Personally I don't know what she see's in you,” Toph said teasingly.

“Hey, I'm loved by ladies all over the four nations!” Sokka protested, getting a  curt laugh from Toph.

“Keep telling yourself that, I hear the ladies love confidence.” 

“Not confidence if it's true,” Sokka shot back, grinning at Toph. “”So is yelling at your lily livers all the great Toph Beifong did?”

“Thankfully not. As a executive partner of Earthen Fire I did a lot of travelling with Satoru.” Sokka clenched his teeth at the mention of the name. “Satoru is a really smart guy, I think you'd get on with him, he could actually turn your terrible ideas into not half bad ones,” Toph continued, “Although he's a bit of a pansy.”

“A pansy?” Sokka repeated, a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, constantly fussing over machinery, keeping schedule like you, but never wanting to break any rules. He's a bit boring when talking about the business. Although he's very sweet otherwise,” Toph finished, the smirk gone from Sokka's face.

“Sweet how?” Toph smiled at the venom in his voice, ready to twist the knife a bit further.

“He's just sweet you know, always complimenting me, showing me interesting things they find in the mine, like weird rocks and stuff. He usually tries to find the best place for food wherever we are, and I just flash the Flying Boar and we're treated like King and Queen. Also remember when I said I'd seen better when you did you little trick?” Toph said. Sokka stopped in his tracks.

“You were talking about Satoru?!” Sokka exclaimed, and Toph simply looked back at him and grinned. “You're joking, the guy has got arms like twigs, I doubt he can even hit a seal with a spear.”

“Is that some weird Water Tribe proverb?” Toph asked, still grinning as Sokka seethed.

“Toph we life in the South Pole, besides fishing how do you think we survive, it's a basic skill that any man worth his spit can do, so once more, I doubt Satoru could do it,” Sokka explained angrily, as he strode after Toph.

“I wasn't talking about Satoru,” she admitted, and he stopped again, dumbfounded. 

“You weren't?!” he yelled. “Then who?”

“For the brilliant strategist of our group you really aren't all that intelligent are you?” Toph joked. She stopped and waited for him to be besides her. “I was talking about when you beat Combustion Man at the Western Air Temple, don't think I'll ever see, well sense, a more skillful throw for the rest of my life.” Sokka stared at her, surprised and moved by what she just said. She lightly punched him in the arm “That doesn't count anything I do of course, no one can match the greatest earthbender of all time.”

“Of course,” Sokka agreed, smiling as he slipped his arm into Toph's and continuing on their way. Toph rested her head on his shoulder, with both arms holding on to his arm. As they left the festival and the crowded streets, Sokka felt Toph giving his upper arm a squeeze.

“Maybe Penga was right about Snoozles' biceps, they've definitely got bigger. Maybe not enormous though,” Toph mumbled to herself. Sokka could feel his face going red, but a plan formed in his mind. Toph, being too busy with Sokka's arm, didn't notice him looking down at her. He slowly began to flex his arm, and held in a laugh when he saw Toph's look of surprise. He could feel her pretend to shift her grip, moving her hand fully on to his bicep. He lowered his head close to hers.

“I don't know about enormous; impressively large is a better description,” Sokka whispered to her as he remembered saying a similar thing to Penga. Toph's face went completely red and she let go of his arm quickly. She reached up and began pulling her bangs more over her face, trying to hide from Sokka. She gritted her teeth as she waited for Sokka to make some dumb comment.

“I told ya Toph, ladies from all the nations want me,” Sokka reminded her, laughing at his own joke. She didn't react, just kept walking in the direction of the house. “Oh come on Toph, I caught you.” She quickened her pace, which Sokka easily matched. “Can't wait to tell everyone about how the big and tough Toph was ogling my muscles,” Sokka said aloud, causing Toph to stop and grab him by his collar. She pulled him down to her level, staring him right in the eyes.

“You won't utter a word of this, understood?” Toph told him, “If you do, your big biceps won't save you.” Sokka couldn't help but smile at her threat.

“So you do think my biceps are big,” Sokka teased. Toph released him and punched him hard in the arm.

“Shut up Snoozles,” she said, hands going to her bangs again. 

“I won't breath a word of it Toph, as long as you admit my arms are big.” Toph raised her hand, and brought her hand to a near fist. Sokka felt the ground cracking underneath him. “Or I just won't say anything,” Sokka uttered panically. Toph smirked back at him, dropping her hand. They reached the house a couple of minutes later and Sokka quietly opened the door for them. “Goodnight Toph,” Sokka said, walking to the stairs.

“Sokka...” came Toph's voice, quiet as to not wake the rest of the house. Sokka turned back and looked at his friend in the low light. He pushed away the thought of how pretty she looked and walked back to her.

“Yeah?” She tugged slightly on his sleeve and he squatted down a bit to be at her height. “You feeling okay?” Toph's hand shot out and punched him straight into his bicep. 

“Yeah, just wanted to say I had a lot of fun tonight,” she muttered. Sokka frowned at her as he rubbed his arm.

“You had to punch me to do that?” he questioned her, raising his eyebrow.

“Seriously Sokka, I missed this. Just you and me, going out and pulling scams and having fun together. We should do it more often.” Toph entwined her legs together, looking down at the ground. Sokka gave Toph a sincere smile and put his hands on her shoulders.

“That doesn't explain why you punched me, but yeah sure. I had a great time tonight, plus it gets me away from Aang and Katara's oogies. I'll make sure to drop by Yu Dao or wherever you are. There's still a lot of money for us to make together.” He gave her a light punch on her shoulder and stood up. “Night Toph.” 

“Night Sokka.” Toph shook her head as he went up the stairs. _Why do I keep getting all weird around Sokka. I'm acting like some dumb girl_ Toph told herself as she waited for Sokka to reach his room and climb into his bed. _Oh... she's there too._ Toph rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She realised a certain Fire Lord was asleep, sitting cross-legged by the table. A half empty cup of tea was on the table next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, just having Sokka and Toph go on a not date and having them have fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on it!


	3. Chapter 3

Toph crept over to the sleeping Zuko and gave him a sight poke. Zuko made an annoyed grunting noise but didn't wake up. Toph grinned as she watched him.

“Sparky,” Toph repeated quietly each time as she jabbed in him in the side of the head. On the fourth poke he swatted her hand away and leaned back from her. He gave his eyes a  quick rub and looked up at her.

“Toph?” Zuko mumbled groggily, “What are you doing in the Royal Palace?” Toph looked at him weirdly as he blinked a couple more times. “Wait, we're not in the palace?”

“No, you must of fell asleep, although considering the city isn't on lock down they either don't care or know you're safe,” Toph told him, sitting down next to him.

“Where's Suki?” Zuko asked, looking around the room for his personal bodyguard.

“In Snoozles' bed, thankfully it seems they've both just fallen asleep,” Toph explained, raising an eyebrow at the worry in Zuko's voice.

“Oh okay,” Zuko muttered, lightly drumming on the table with his hand. “Apologies, it's odd not having at least one Kyoshi Warrior with me, especially now that we're outside the palace.” He picked up his tea and heated it with his firebreath. 

“Don't get too dependent on guards, you still need to be able to fight yourself,” Toph stated, leaning back and putting her feet on the table. 

“Of course, I spend most of my time training, usually I wake up early and will train with Suki or Ty Lee. Other days I have small sparing matches with the soldiers and generals,” Zuko said, sipping slowly on tea. 

“I guess that's good enough,” Toph said with a shrug. “So how's the whole being Fire Lord business treating ya Sparky?”

“I think I've settled into it now, although these trips are taking their toll,” Zuko replied, running his hand through his hair. “Having my mother and the rest of my family coming along helps.”

“You still have to introduce me to Ursa.” Zuko gave a small nod as he finished his tea. “Also, if you hear anything about the Runaway during the festival, just ignore it.” Zuko raised his eyebrow at her, but decided it was best if he didn't know.

“I should get back to the palace, they are probably worried about me,” Zuko said, standing up and heading for the door. “Tell Suki that she has the next few days off to enjoy the festival with Sokka.” Toph bit her lip as he began to head for the stairs.

“Wait up,” she called after him and got up. He looked back as the blind girl quickly walked past him and stopped at the end. 

“Are you feeling okay Toph?” he asked, looking at her with concern.

“I want to talk,” Toph told him, standing impatiently at the entrance of the house. Zuko raised his eye at her. “Hey you owe me, I still haven't got my life changing field trip.” Zuko's head dropped, a slight smile on his face as he walked down the stairs and out of the house. A couple of minutes passed with neither saying anything.

“Toph, you said you wanted to talk, so talk,” Zuko said, looking at the girl as she pulled softly at her bangs with one hand.

“I'm thinking, give me a second,” Toph responded. Zuko was about to say something when Toph stopped and looked at the ground.

“So... you know stuff about guys right?” Toph said nonchalantly. 

“I'd like to think I do,” Zuko joked, looking down at himself. 

“Okay...” Toph said, trailing off. “What about relationships? I know you and Mai were together for a while, sorry to bring it up.” Zuko's eyes widened at her quesition.

“Is there a reason you're asking-”

“Just answer the stupid question Sparky!” Toph snapped at him.

“I guess I know a bit about them, I've gone through a few breakups,” Zuko said quickly. “What do you want to know about them?” Toph stared at the ground again.

“What... what would you do if you liked someone?” Toph asked. It was Zuko's turn to have trouble finding words.

“If I liked someone?” Zuko repeated. “Well it depends, if their single I guess I'll ask if they want to do something. Compliment them and give them gifts. that type of stuff.”

“What if they weren't single?” Toph asked, hiding her face from Zuko ever further. Zuko froze at her question, the events of the party at Gaoling replaying in his head.

“Why would you want to know that?” he managed to croak out. Toph immediately stood up straighter and turned back towards the house.

“Nevermind, good talk. See you tomorrow,” Toph said, walking quickly away from him. 

“Toph...” Zuko called to her, walking after her. “Toph!” She stopped at the second try and turned back to him, pulling at her bangs again.  Zuko spotted the badgermole toy in her other hand and he put the pieces together in his head. “How was your night with Sokka?”

“It was fine, fun,” Toph answered curtly. Zuko smiled knowingly as he saw Toph shift the badgermole behind her, out of view from him.

“Is this little talk you wanted to have about Sokka. Do you like him?” Zuko pressed, and Toph gave what she hope was a convincing laugh.

“Oh yeah sure, I'm in love with Snoozles,” Toph said through her laugh. “Goodnight.” She turned and began to walk away.

“Katara got pretty angry with me after you two left,” Zuko said, causing her to stop again. “I mentioned how nice it was that ye went on little dates. Well once Suki was out of the room she exploded on me.” Toph looked back at him, running the word date through her mind. “Toph, I grew up with possibly the most dangerous sister the world has ever known, but I still learned a bit about how girls think, before she went insane.” Toph was facing him now, with her arms crossed.

“Get to the point,” Toph ordered him.

“Alright, you're probably wondering if he likes you in the same way right?” Toph didn't respond, just kept looking at him. “I think he does, in his own little way. He simply hasn't realise it yet.” Toph's brow furrowed and she bit her bottom lip.

“Yeah sure he does, that's why he's all over Suki most of the time.” Zuko rolled his eyes and bent down to look her in the eye.

“Toph, are you jealous of Suki being with Sokka?” he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. She left out another strained laugh at him.

“You're making a lot of assumptions tonight Sparky,” Toph told him, trying her best to smirk at him.

“Toph listen to me for a second,” Zuko said, his voice going serious. “You're are growing into a gorgeous young woman and-” 

“Whoa, I've already had this conversation with Katara back during the war, I'd rather not hear it again.” Zuko's jaw dropped and stared at her.

“I wasn't going to go there. You might be jealous of Suki for whatever reason,” Toph was about to protest but he cut her off, “but I'm telling you right now you have no point to be. You're strong, funny and more than capable.  There is a reason that I want Kiyi to be like you when she grows up.” Toph was still for a couple of moments, until she gave a small nod. “There isn't much you can do about him and Suki being together, It's just the way it is, but if something does happen...” he trailed off, looking off past her to the house. He was about to finish when he looked back at Toph, who was looking at him strangely.

“You okay Sparky?” Toph asked, her eyes narrowing and a grin coming to her face. Zuko frowned at her, not sure what she was getting at. “You like Suki too huh?” Zuko began stuttering, at a loss for words.

“Well she's very attractive yes, but nothing happened between us,” he eventually managed to splutter out. He mentally kicked himself as soon as he said it. He let go of Toph's shoulders, who was now staring at him with her mouth wide open.

“No way!” Toph exclaimed, covering her mouth. “What was it, all those long nights spent alone, away from her boyfriend?” Zuko glared at the smirking girl.

“No of course not!” Zuko yelled, then immediately went quiet. “We kissed okay. Well it was more like I kissed her...” The rest of Zuko's face had gone as red as his scar. Toph raised an eyebrow at his last comment. “I was drunk okay,” he hissed. “It was a mistake, a stupid thing to do. Don't tell anyone about this, not even Suki.” Toph exaggerated her movements as she thought, pursing her lips and tapping her chin.

“You won't tell anyone, especially Sokka about what I talked about with you, understood?” Toph told him, and he quickly nodded. “Alright fine, I won't say a word of what you said.” Zuko breathed a sigh of relief and straightened up. He felt Toph's fist connect with his upper arm.

“Thanks for talking to me,” Toph said, turning and walking away. “Goodnight Zuko.”

“Goodnight Toph,” Zuko called out to her. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the young girl walk away. Toph sneaked back into the house and up to her room, careful not to wake any of her friends. She stripped out of her clothes and climbed into bed. She placed the badgermole next to her pillow and began tracing the outline of her bracelet, thinking about what Zuko had said. She eventually drifted to sleep, her hand still resting on her bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tokka is pretty much my favourite ship and I thought it was time I did a proper story on them. The next chapter is in the works, and should hopefully be up in the next few days. If you have the time, leave a comment about what you've thought of the story so far, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

“Can you please take your feet off the table Toph,” Katara asked impatiently, “That's where we eat!”  
Katara let out a sigh and gave up as Toph simply stretched her legs and move her feet to another place on the table. 

“I smell food!” came Sokka's booming voice as he and Suki walked into the dining room.

“It'll be ready in a few minutes,” Katara called out from the kitchen, to Sokka's dismay. Sokka and Suki sat down opposite to Toph and Aang.

“Do you mind?” Sokka said to Toph as he looked at her feet. Toph grinned, gave her toes a small wiggle and sat cross-legged like the rest of them.

“I guess I don't need them up here now that you two are here,” Toph said nonchalantly. Aang covered his mouth to suppress his laugh.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sokka asked, raising his eyebrow at her. 

“I'd rather not see those vibrations,” Toph told him, still grinning at him. Sokka and Suki's face went red as they realised what Toph was talking about.

“We weren't-” Sokka began.

“You guys should check out the pen Zuko had built for Appa. He told me he had people go to the Eastern Air Temple and modeled it off of it,” Aang cut in, hoping to avoid some argument.

“Sounds like a good idea Twinkle Toes, I haven't seen that giant fuzz ball since the South Pole,” Toph said, as Katara walked in and placed the plates on the table and sat next to Aang.

“So what did you and Toph get up to last night?” Katara asked Sokka as he dug into his food. 

“Walked around the place, ate some food and played a couple games, it was a fun night,” Toph answered as Sokka mumbled his response through his food.

“Oh that was all?” Katara asked sarcastically. “When I went shopping this morning I was told that the Runaway was in the city, and she was nearly caught. Wouldn't know anything about that?”

“Nope, I'd say that's just rumours. Sokka and I found twenty gold pieces last night actually, pretty lucky if you ask me,” Toph told her. The group laughed as Katara rolled her eyes. Suki looked around the room, unsure about something.

“Where's Zuko?” Suki asked, worried as she realised what was bothering her.

“Sparky is back in the palace,” Toph explained. “ He wanted me to leave you know that he's given you the next few days off.” Suki frowned at the news.

“Perfect, you and I can go see what's happening in the festival today then,” Sokka said as he swallowed his breakfast. “There is this circus just a small walk over, I think you'll enjoy it.”

“I don't know Sokka, with so many people coming into the city during the celebrations, it would be the perfect time for someone to sneak in and attack the Fire Lord,” Suki protested, her right hand clenched in a fist near her side.

“Suki, Zuko is guarded by the Kyoshi Warriors and Royal Procession, I'm sure he's completely safe,” Sokka insisted. “Plus we haven't seen each other in months, it's been even longer since we just had a day to ourselves.” 

“Toph was planning on seeing Appa at the palace anyway, so I doubt that even we could get to Zuko if we wanted to,” Aang added.

“Or I could usurp the throne myself and finally become Melon Lord,” Toph said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“I guess you're right, just for today though,” Suki reluctantly agreed as the rest laughed. Sokka smiled widely and pushed away his empty plate.

“Excellent, I'll grab Boomerang and we'll get going,” Sokka told her, standing up and heading for his room.

“Don't forget my war fans,” Suki called to him as she stood up. “I'll see you guys later.”

“She's so focused on making sure Zuko is safe,” Aang noted as he collected the plates once Suki and Sokka had left.

“I think Sokka being here will be good for her,” Katara said, following Aang in the kitchen. “She's seems really stressed over Zuko.” Toph followed them, interested in their conversation.

“You noticed that too?” Aang said, bending the water to clean the plates.

“Aang, I had to argue with her to go to sleep in Sokka's room instead of staying with Zuko when he fell asleep,” Katara explained.

“Maybe she has a crush on him,” Toph said semi-jokingly. Aang burst out laughing while Katara frowned at her.

“Toph that's ridiculous!” Katara exclaimed. “Suki is Zuko's bodyguard, of course she'd be worried about his safety. She is with Sokka anyway.” Toph smirked knowingly at Katara, who had turned her attention to Aang. “What's so funny?”

“Just Suki falling for Zuko, it's kind of funny,” Aang responded, trying his best to stop laughing.

“Zuko not to your liking Twinkle Toes?” Toph said, as Katara turned away from Aang, a smile coming to her face.

“I don't know, Zuko is quite handsome,” Katara said. Aang's eyes went wide as Katara continued. “He's got so tall as well, and he looks even stronger than he was during the war. I could easily fall for him if I was around him all the time.” Toph chuckled as Aang stared at her with his mouth agape. 

“Excuse me, are you forgetting I'm standing right here?” Aang asked, glaring at her. Katara giggled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Now you know how I felt about your little fan club,” Katara teased. “You're cute when you're jealous.” She pulled him into a kiss and he pulled her closer. Toph pretended to get sick as she watched them.

“Now I get why Sokka wants to get away from you two so much!” Toph announced , as she walked out of the kitchen, but they didn't seem to hear her.

 

A couple hours later

Toph was strolling back to their house from the Royal Palace. She had been happy to see Appa again, for a couple of minutes at least. She had forgotten how unnervng it was to be up in the air and not able to see a thing, and Appa licking her certainly didn't help. Unfortunately there hadn't been an attempt on the Fire Lord's life, so after getting a tour of the palace she had quickly found herself getting bored. She sensed Sokka and Suki's footsteps as she reached the house.

“Zuko gave you time off during the festival, why do you want to go back so soon?” came Sokka's voice as Toph walked upstairs.

“I have to get back to the palace Sokka, the girls don't know I was gone and I have a lot of planning for tomorrow night,” Suki explained as Toph walked in. 

“Want me to leave so you guys can finish arguing?” Toph said, standing in the door frame.

“We're not arguing,” Suki sighed, “You'll be at the feast anyway, I'll be standing guard there.” Sokka grimaced but gave a small nod. Suki smiled and kissed him lightly. “See you soon.” She strapped her katana to her waist and walked past Toph. She quickly came back in and grabbed the large koi fish plushy and left again.

“Trouble in paradise?” Toph asked teasingly as she sat down next to Sokka. Sokka gave a small laugh.

“Nah, I'll just have to have more trips scheduled between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. I think we just need to see each other more often,” Sokka told her.

“You honestly think your dad is going to set up meetings so you can go off having fun with your girlfriend,” Toph said, turning and looking at him.

“We were hit the worst in the war, besides the Airbenders of course,” Sokka explained, glancing at Toph. “There is still a lot to talk about, Suki being there is just a bonus.” Toph rolled her eyes at his last comment. “Where's Aang and Katara?”

“Probably off somewhere swapping spit,” Toph said curtly.

“You had to deal with all their oogies too?” Sokka mumbled, cringing at Toph's choice of words.

“Don't remind me. Oh sweetie I love you so much!” Toph said, mimicking Katara's voice as she made kisses at the air. 

“I love you so much too sweetie,” Sokka joined in, wrapping his arm around Toph and pulling her close into him. He received an elbow to the gut for his troubles, but Toph laughed as she pushed herself away, hoping her blush wasn't very noticable. “I saw a bunch of games being set while I was walking back with Suki, want to hit the streets and see what we can make.

“I like the sound of that,” Toph said, smirking at him, until her face fell. “Although it looks like they've wised up to our plan.”

“I had been thinking about that actually,” Sokka told her, standing up and offering his hand. “I'll just make bets, and you make sure we win. They'll be watching out for a little blind girl, but I doubt they're on the look out for some manly Water Tribe man.” 

“Yeah I highly doubt that too,” Toph said, taking his hand. Sokka beamed for a couple of seconds, until he glared at Toph, annoyed. The blind girl grinned and cracked her knuckles. “Come on Snoozles, we've got money to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is quite a short chapter, but the next chapter should be a good bit longer, as it'll revolve around Zuko and Suki spending time together during the festival. I should hopefully have that chapter done in the next few days. After that I think there might be one last chapter, although I'm not 100% sure on that yet. I should have a better idea by the time the next chapter is finished. Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment on what you think of the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Suki looked up at the flying bison as she stepped through the gates to the Royal Palace, onto the barren, rocky perimeter surrounding it. She gave a wave to a group of Kyoshi Warriors who were sparring with members of the Royal Procession in a small training courtyard they had built once they arrived. 

“Suki, I thought Fire Lord Zuko said you're meant to be off for the festival?” a Kyoshi Warrior asked as she reached the entrance to the palace.

“I decided to cut my break short, I hadn't finished planning guard positions and patrols for during the last night of celebrations,” Suki told them, stopping and narrowing her eyes at the Kyoshi Warrior on guard. “Maiko, where are your fans?” Maiko shifted nervously as her leader waited for her answer.

“She-” the first warrior began, but Suki shot out her hand, signaling for her to be quiet.

“Ami, she can explain herself,” Suki said authoritatively, without looking away from Maiko.

“I kind of lost them,” Maiko said slowly, staring at her feet. “When we arrived last night Ami and I spent sometime around the lower city. I may have put them up as a bet for a game.”

“You put your war fans, probably the most important thing about being a Kyoshi Warrior, up as a bet?” Suki repeated, dumbfounded. “First, take this to my office,” Suki ordered, handing the koi fish to Maiko. “Second, You and Ami are on cleaning duty in the barracks for a month. Before you even argue Ami, you should have stopped her from doing something so idiotic.” The two guardswomen pouted as Suki walked past them in the Royal Palace. She could hear the two bickering even as she closed the door. She made her way towards the throne room, receiving slight nods and smiles from the many guards she past, and even a few from the politicians going about their business. She saw Zuko, off of his throne and on the ground speaking with Ty Lee. He looked over and frowned as she strode over.

“Toph told you that you have the next couple days off right?” Zuko asked as she reached him.

“Yeah, but I had some things I needed to take care of first. I had a lovely afternoon with Sokka though.” Suki told him. She looked over to Ty Lee, who had an uncertain look on her face. “Is everything okay?”

“Zuko was just telling me something, and I don't like it, so I know you'll hate it,” Ty Lee explained, “He wants to go into the city without any security detail, I've been trying to tell him we can't exactly leave him do that.”

“He wants to go into the city, during the time when the largest amount of people are here, completely unguarded?” Suki said, turning to Zuko. “That's not happening.” Zuko sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“It'll be okay, I'll won't even be in my normal clothing, no one will no it's me,” he tried to explain to Suki, who had now folded her arms across her chest. 

“Zuko, you remember why we were brought here in the first place right?” Suki asked him, and he went back to pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, multiple assassination attempts on my life,” Zuko admitted. “However there hasn't been one in nearly half a year.”

“Nearly half a year since the last attempt on your life, you're saying that like it's something to be happy about. Aren't you forgetting about Azula and her band of crazies a couple months ago?” Ty Lee said.

“That doesn't count, those were kidnappings, not an assassination attempt,” Zuko , causing Ty Lee and Suki to share a glance and roll their eyes.

“Either way, I'm not leaving you go unprotected, Fire Lord or not,” Suki said defiantly. Zuko was about to give up when a thought came to him.

“Alright, but would you change into more normal clothing, rather than your uniform and meet me here in about an hour? Now if you'll excuse me,” he said,  looking to Suki. He turned and walked towards one of his advisors, who had been waiting to speak to him. “Make sure it isn't anything too fancy by the way, just simple civilian clothing,” he called to her without turning back to her.

“Two dates in one day, lucky you,” Ty Lee said, giving Suki a light elbow into the ribs. Suki had a surprised look as Ty Lee began to walk away.

“What are you on about?” Suki asked, her voice telling Ty Lee she knew exactly what she had meant.

“You're so lucky with guys Suki,” Ty Lee stated, grinning back at her.  “Have some chi blocking classes to teach, got to go.” Suki looked around the throne room, thankful that there was no one else there to see her flushed face. She kept her gaze low as she walked to her office.

 

An hour later

Suki entered the throne room, looking around for Zuko. As she neared the raised platform she heard a sharp whistle. She spotted someone in a long plain hooded rob and a curved scabbard at their hip, standing in a side corridor, leading to a secondary exit of the Royal Palace. 

“Zuko?” Suki asked cautiously, her hand close to the hilt of her katana. The person raised his head, and she relaxed as she spotted his scarred eye.

“Good, the hood works pretty well,” Zuko said to himself, lowering it. “Let's get going.” He began to walk down the corridor.

“Why aren't we leaving through the main entrance?” Suki asked, catching up and walking next to him.

“Avoids all the people who might want to talk to me, this morning was pretty busy after getting back from the trip,” Zuko explained. He opened a door to the barren perimeter and stood aside.

“So you're escaping from your duty as Fire Lord by going to the festival?” Suki said teasingly, giving a small nod of thanks as she stepped through the door. 

“Of course not,” Zuko retorted, “I'm simply taking a well earned break.” They walked around the palace to the main gate, and with a wave of Zuko's hand the gates were opened. He pulled his hood up as they headed into the city.

“If you had wanted to take a break you wouldn't have to hide that you're the Fire Lord,” Suki muttered to him.

“Everyone would be freaking out as we pass, bowing, and I wouldn't be able to properly just enjoy the festival,” Zuko explained as they walked along a road full of stands.

“Poor you, having to deal with all the commoners,” Suki joked, nudging Zuko in the side. Zuko let out a small chuckle. Before he could respond he spotted a large circus tent. He gestured towards it, but Suki shook her head. “I went there with Sokka today, I'd rather not be confused by the Flying Ty Sisters again.” 

“The Flying Ty Sisters?” Zuko repeated, spotting a painted sign with that name written across it.

“All of Ty Lee's sisters decided to join the circus, she's obviously the trend setter of the family,” Suki told him, remembering how confusing it was when they came out.

“Must not be very good if you don't want to see them again,” Zuko noted as they continued past it.

“They're excellent actually, but when you have to deal with the original Ty Lee all day, they aren't all that impressive, and Ty Lee is better than them anyway.” Suki and Zuko walked together for a few minutes, stopping every now and again when one of them saw something interesting in a stand. “Wait, are we heading down to the lower city?” Suki asked as Zuko walked towards the exit of the Royal Caldera.

“Of course, what's the matter Suki, don't want to deal with the commoners?” Zuko said, laughing as as he stepped into the gondola and lowered his hood.

“You're an idiot,” Suki said, smiling as she sat down next to him.

“You know,” Zuko began, looking down on the city and harbour in the evening light slowly coming towards them, “I'm not doing this to get away from all the attention of the citizenry right?” Suki furrowed her brow as she watched him.

“Obviously I know that Zuko,” Suki told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Zuko stared out the window for another few seconds, until his head dropped and he started chuckling.

“Sorry, I'm doing it again,” Zuko said through his laugh. “Getting all serious about ridiculous stuff,” he explained when he saw the puzzled look on her face.

“I've gotten used to to it by now,” Suki joked, giving his shoulder a light shove. “Although you might as well tell me instead of acting all brooding.” Zuko gave another laugh as he stood up and faced the city. 

“Remember when we visited Song, the woman I stole the ostrich horse from?”

“Yeah, still not feeling okay about that?” Suki asked, getting up and standing next to him.

“No I'm fine, no sleepless nights or anything,” Zuko dismissed with a wave of his hand. “When I returned to the Fire Nation, I wasn't happy, or excited to be back and I couldn't place my finger on it, for a while at least.” Zuko pulled his hood back up as the other cable car began to come close. “Uncle and I spent a good couple months as peasants in the Earth Kingdom, and I despised it. I was royalty, yet close to starving nearly every other day. When we reached Ba Sing Se however, something changed. For the first time since I was banished I was actually, maybe not happy, but content. It took a while of course, but I was enjoying just working in Uncle's tea shop.”

“Yet you still went back to the Fire Nation with Azula,” Suki stated in a non accusatory way.

“Yes I did, when the one thing you've been trying to do for the last three years is just sitting right in front of you, you'd be surprised how hard it is to turn away from it,” Zuko finished, pushing his hand through his hair.

“I can imagine...” Suki trailed off, leaning against the window and facing him. “Still doesn't explain why you're all dressed like that.” She gestured towards his robe.

“The time I spent with the people of the Earth Kingdom made me see what the war is really doing to normal people, how it destroyed their lives and tore families apart.” Zuko stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. “It also showed me how they lived, some of the simple struggles they go through. I'm thinking that maybe if I simple spend some time in my city as a normal person, I might see some things that I normally wouldn't, and I can try and change those things for the better,” Zuko pulled his hood further over his face as they neared the bottom of the volcano. 

“That's not a bad idea Zuko, although maybe doing that when a festival isn't on would be better to get a view of the average day,” Suki told him. Zuko dropped his head again and let out a small laugh. “Now come on.” She gave a small tug on his sleeve as the door to the gondola opened. The two walked into the lower city, heading for the residential area. They eventually came to an open square, similar to the ones in the Royal Caldera, but much smaller. There was a single stage in the middle and two actors, a man and a woman, in each other arms. A painting of a single foggy mountain stood as their background.

“We can't keep meeting up like, our tribes would never allow us to be together,” the woman said, pushing the man gently out of their embrace as Zuko and Suki stood at the back of the crowd.

“Know which play it is?” Suki asked as the woman began to walk away from the man.

“Not sure, if a name comes up then I should know it,” Zuko told her as the man suddenly grabbed the woman by the wrist and twisted her around to face him.

“On my last patrol with my platoon, we found something that I think we could use. Just come with me, I promise you'll be safe,” the man pleaded, and the woman nodded reluctantly and the stage curtains closed as they walked off stage into the small tent joined at the back. Zuko leaned over to say something to Suki when the curtains opened once more. Small rocks and boulders now littered the stage and the foggy mountain was replaced with a stone wall. The two actors slowly crept onto the stage, when the woman stopped and pulled the man back.

“Surely you aren't talking about in there?!” the woman exclaimed, pointing to a place off stage.

“You have to trust me, I promised you it was safe. I wouldn't bring you in there if I had even a little doubt,” the man tried to reassure her. 

“Do you not have any torches?” the woman asked and the man shook his head.

“We won't need any.” They slowly walked towards the other end of the stage and left. Suddenly there was movement around the crowd, a group of four jumped from the roof of the stage past Zuko and Suki, bringing a large black tarp right over them and enveloping them in darkness. At the same time more people ran out from behind the stage, grabbing and pulling the tarp outwards to cover the full crowds. Suki, out of instinct, gripped the hilt of her katana and was about to slide it out of its scabbard, when she felt Zuko's hand on hers. 

“Calm down, it's just part of the play,” Zuko whispered to her, and he felt Suki relax and loosen her grip, but not release it. 

“What's that sound?” came the scared voice of the woman from the darkness. Zuko could make out a faint sound, like rocks scraping against each other.

“You'll see,” the man's calm voice replied. Pale green lights began to glow from the ceiling, allowing people to make out an outline of each other. Zuko made out new people, holding poles keeping the tarp up. The pale green lights glowed the brightest above the stage, and the crowd could easily see what was happening. “They won't hurt you Oma, hold onto my arm.” A large badgermole made it's way through the crowd, the scraping sound  becoming much louder. It lumbered onto the stage and Oma gripped tighter onto the man's robe. Suki's eyes went wide as the realisation hit her.

“Of course, I should have known it sooner,” Suki whispered, leaning close to Zuko.

“The Cave of Two Lovers,” Zuko said, smiling as he watched Shu bring Oma close to the badgermole.

“You know it?” Suki asked, surprised at him.

“Of course, I'm well taught of the history of the four nations, for the most part anyway,” Zuko explained. “A lot of the stories and myths I know come from my mother taking me and Azula to plays.” He had a large smile as he thought back to those times. “I would spend all night talking to her about those stories, she had books which she would read to me.” He watched Oma and the crowd laugh as Shu tripped over the paw of the badgermole. “Although I've always questioned the historical accuracy of these plays.” Zuko breathed hot air into his hands and gave them a small rub. “I also learned a lot during my travels with Uncle. He regularly taught me about the four nations. He developed the firebreathing technique from studying the airbenders... well what he could find on them.”

“Will you for Agni's sake shut up?” hissed someone in front of them. Zuko dropped his gaze to the floor while Suki gave an apologetic smile to the glaring man. He turned around and grumbled to the woman beside him. Zuko and Suki glanced at each other and couldn't help but smirk. They stayed at the play until the sun had just set behind the Royal Caldera. Oma and Shu took a bow in front of a painting of Omashu, and the rest of the cast followed suit. As they slowly walked away from the stage, Suki began to sing, swaying as she walked and lightly bouncing off Zuko.

“Two lovers...

Forbidden from one anotherrr...

A war divides their peoplellll...”

Zuko started to lean into her as she did this and joined in, albeit quieter than her.

“and a mountain divides them aparrrt...

“build a path to beee togetherrr...”

Zuko and Suki continued to sing together as they walked along the small roads. As they finished with one more chorus of “Secret tunnel” they came to a fountain in another square. This square however didn't have anything on, and it was completely empty. The fountain itself was lit up by floating candles on each of it's three levels, while the rest of the square was illuminated by the fountain.

“It's beautiful,” Suki said absently, leaning on the edge of the fountain and letting her hand glide through the water. Zuko stood in front of her, looking at the fountain, and lowered his hood.

“It reminds of a place in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se,” Zuko mused. “Was brought there by this Earth Kingdom girl.” Suki looked away from the water and raised her eyebrow at Zuko.

“An Earth Kingdom girl?” Suki repeated, grinning at him. Zuko chuckled as looked away to hide his blush.

“Jin, her name was Jin,” Zuko muttered. “She always came to the tea shop me and Uncle were working in. I had thought she was some Fire Nation spy but she ended up asking me out.”

“She asked you out?” Suki asked, still grinning as she watched him give a slight nod in embarrassment.

“She was... persistent,” Zuko eventually said. “We went for dinner and by the end of it she dragged me through the streets to a fountain.”

“Sound quite romantic,” Suki teased. “Anything happen?” Another embarrassed nod.

“”She kissed me, after I blocked her first attempt with a coupon for free tea Uncle gave me,  and I went to kiss her but...” he trailed off, looking to the floating candles.

“You were still with Mai at the time weren't you?” Suki said understandingly, straightening up. A third nod from Zuko. “I could set up a trip to Ba Sing Se in a couple if you'd like. That is if you'd like to visit her.” Zuko's eyes snapped from the candles to Suki.

“Yeah I would like that, that would be great,” Zuko said, his eyes slightly wide at the thought of seeing Jin again. “Can't see my advisors being happy about scheduling a trip so I can see an old flame but what are they going to do.”

“You are the Fire Lord,” Suki stated with a shrug. She looked over her shoulder to the fountain, then back at Zuko. “So you walked me to this lovely fountain and told me, an Earth Kingdom girl, the story about how your little Earth Kingdom girlfriend brought you to a similar one...” Suki stopped, a big mischievous smirk on her face, “to make out with you?” Zuko's face went a deep red and began stammering as he tried to come up with an answer. Suki couldn't help teasing him just a bit more. “Especially after you kissed me in Gaoling, I'd say you're trying to send me a message.”

“N...no wait I... I didn't...” Zuko continued to stammer until Suki burst out laughing and shoved him playfully.

“You're such an idiot,” Suki said through her laugh. Zuko stopped talking and just sighed.

“You know I'm still sorry about that,” Zuko mumbled as they walked away from the fountain.

“I told you before, you don't need to keep apologising for that, we may as well laugh about it,” Suki told him, rolling her eyes in the process.

I suppose you're right,” Zuko admitted, smiling weakly as they strolled back along the streets. A family glanced at the pair walking towards them, and the parents shared a smile between each other. Zuko glanced up at them as they neared.

“Remember when we used to sneak down to the fountain together?” the husband asked, looking back at his wife. His wife was about to respond when her eyes went as wide as possible and she hurriedly dropped to her knees and bowed until her forehead touched the ground. The husband whipped his head around to the shocked pair, his eyes focused on the scarred face of the Fire Lord and he quickly adopted the same posture as his wife, with his two children doing the same. Zuko quickly looked around for anyone else before pulling his hood back up. He gave a small gesture for them to rise and him and Suki walked over to them.

“Fire Lord, it is an honour,” the wife said, bowing deeply to Zuko and the family once again followed her lead.

“A pleasure to meet all of you,” Zuko said, glancing up and down the street. He and Suki bowed to the family. Zuko made sure to bow deeper than the rest and raised his hand to stop them from bowing again. They stood in silence for a few moments.

“Would you like to join us Fire Lord?” the husband asked nervously, beckoning to his house. “We would love to have you.” Zuko glanced at Suki, who gave a small smile. 

“We would love to, as long as it's okay with you of course,” Zuko responded, sitting across from the husband. 

“Of course,” the husband said warmly as Suki sat next to Zuko. He began to pour them tea while his wife went to grab some extra bowls. “If I may ask Fire Lord Zuko-” The husband began.

“Just Zuko is fine.” 

“Zuko, what brings you to the lower city?” the man asked.

“I wanted to get away from my bodyguards for a bit, they're a bit suffocating, and decided a trip to the lower city might be enjoyable, especially during the festival,” Zuko explained, and received a glare from Suki. The man laughed as his wife returned with bowls of rice and placed them in front of their guests.

“Thank you. I'm Suki, personal bodyguard of the Fire Lord,” she told them cheerfully, before frowning and slowly turning her gaze towards Zuko.

“I'm Tadao, and this here is my wife, Kyoko,” Tadoa told them through his laugh. “This is Aya and this is Jian.” He pointed to his daughter and son, who bowed once more to Zuko. He gave a polite nod to them. As they talked Zuko had noticed something that he had wanted to ask.

“Excuse me Kyoko,” Zuko cut in when the conversation went quiet for a moment. “I mean no disrespect, but you're not Fire Nation are you?” Kyoko smiled warmly at him and shook her head.

“No I am not, well not genetically. My mother and father were Earth Kingdom, but they were from the colony of Yu Dao. They moved here a few years before I was born, and I've lived here all my life,” Kyoko explained, she entwined her fingers with Tadao's. “I had always planned on moving back if the war ever ended, but then I met Tadao and that plan went out the window. We still visit my relatives from time to time.” Zuko smiled at the little story as he took a sip of his tea. “I was actually going to ask the same of you Suki, your blue eyes are certainly an uncommon sight here. Although you don't look as dark as someone from the water tribes.”

“I'm from Kyoshi Island actually, before the war there was a lot of trade between us and the Southern Water Tribe, so they had a large influence on us when we separated from mainland,” Suki said, trying her best to remember the history lessons back home.

“I should have guessed, I forgot the Kyoshi Warriors guard the Fire Lord these days,” Kyoko said, looking at Zuko and Suki together.  Zuko finished his tea and looked to the black, starry sky.

“It was a pleasure meeting you and your family Tadao, and I thank you for your hospitality but we must be on our way,” Zuko announced, standing up from the table. 

“Anytime Fire Lo-,” Tadao caught himself. “Anytime Zuko, if you or Suki are in the lower city again make sure you come by.” Zuko and Suki shared one final bow with the family. Zuko made sure to pull his hood up as they left.

“What do you think about an Earth Kingdom Fire Lady?” Kyoko asked her husband as they watched the pair stroll away.

“I like it, although I might be a bit biased,” he told her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

“Maybe just a little,” she added right before they kissed. Zuko and Suki walked through the streets in a comfortable silence, watching the few plays and games still on as they past. They reached the station and waited.

“Zuko?” Suki whispered, keeping quiet as two other families stood next to them.

“Yeah?” he whispered back. Suki was silent for a moment as the cable car reached the bottom.

“Talking with Tadao and Kyoko, it reminded me of something,” Suki told him as they sat together. “It has been over a year since me or any of the girls were back home.”

“Feeling homesick?” Zuko asked as he watched Suki pull out her fans.

“A little I guess, I never really thought much of it until Kyoko mentioned going back to the Earth Kingdom, it didn't even cross my mind during our trip,” Suki said, looking at the symbols inscribed into the side.

“Well you said you were going to set up a trip to Ba Sing Se in a few months. We can stop off at Kyoshi Island for a few days on the way back, that way we won't be in any hurry. I haven't been there since I...” Zuko let his sentence trail off.

“Burned down our village,” Suki finished it for him, giving him a light elbow in the ribs. “That sounds nice though, when it's all prepared I'll let the girls know.” She put her fans back and sat with Zuko staring out at the flame lit city below them, and the bright full moon above it. “Thanks Zuko.” She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued upwards. Zuko would have responded, but his body had tensed up.

 _Why do I keep getting myself into these situations?!_ Zuko berated himself in his mind as he glanced down at Suki. _I'm certain she knows what she's doing._ Zuko's mind told him. Zuko managed to relax as they neared the top, but now he didn't exactly want to get up. The cable car came to a stop and the families left. Zuko reluctantly stood and stepped onto the platform, offering his hand to Suki, who took it. _She must just be messing with me, getting back at me for kissing her._ Zuko thought to himself.

“Zuko, you can let go now,” came Suki's voice, interrupting his thoughts. He looked back at her, confused, until he realised he was still holding her hand.

“Sorry, got distracted,” he muttered as he let go, looking down on the city to hide his blush. They walked silently back to the Royal Palace, there was hardly anyone on the streets at this time in the Royal Caldera, except for guards. Zuko had lowered his hood now, and any guard that spotted them immediately let them pass without questioning. A wave of Zuko's hand opened the gates to the barren perimeter around the Royal Palace

“We should do this again,” Suki said as they reached the entrance. “Was nice to just get away from everything.” Before Zuko could respond, another voice cut him off as they entered the palace.

“There you guys are!” Ty Lee yelled exasperatedly as she stormed towards them. “It's nearly midnight, we were about to send search parties out for you two.” She stood with her arms crossed.

“Sorry, time kind of got away from us,” Zuko told her, looking at the other Kyoshi Warriors and Royal Procession guards standing in the hall. 

“I'm sure it did,” Ty Lee said, stealing a glance from Suki. A few muffled giggles came from the other guards but Zuko and Suki didn't notice. “At least you guys are safe.” She began to walk away when she stopped. “Oh yeah, Sokka's in your room, was looking for you.”

“Sokka's here?” Suki asked, unsure how to feel. “I'll see all of you tomorrow, remember Ami and Maiko are on cleaning duty in the barracks, don't let them try and wiggle out of it.”

“You got it boss,” one of the Royal Procession said to her as she hurried to her room.

“Suki!” Sokka exclaimed when she rushed into the room, he quickly moved to hug her. “Are you okay?” he asked as they let go of each other.

“I'm fine Sokka, don't worry,” Suki told him as she let her hair down.

“Where were you? Ty Lee told me you were with Zuko or something,” Sokka said, trying his best to hide the annoyance in his voice.

“Zuko wanted to go into town with no bodyguards, we convinced him that he had to have someone with him, so I ended up going with him,” Suki explained as she unstrapped her katana.

“You went with him.” Sokka repeated slowly. “You pretty much spent the entire night with him.” He made no effort this time. Suki turned around and looked at her boyfriend.

“Sokka I'm his personal bodyguard. It's my job to be around him nearly all the time, you know that,” Suki told him, grabbing hold of his hands and looking up into his eyes.

“You spent all night with him Suki, away from everyone! What do you think I'm going to conclude from that?” Sokka argued, tempted to pull his hands away from her.

“As a Kyoshi Warrior I swear to you nothing happened tonight, Zuko and I are good friends. That's it.” Suki kept looking into his blue eyes, almost able to see the gears in his head spinning. “It's like you and Toph,” Suki said after a few quiet seconds.

“What?” Sokka asked, shocked at the comparison.

“You two are best friends, you practically sprinted away from me when she arrived,” Suki explained. “Both of you are close friends, it's the same with me and Zuko!” Sokka stopped for a moment, remembering the thoughts that had reared their ugly head in the alleyway last night, and refused to go away. Although he could see that Suki was being honest with him.

“I'm sorry, it looked kind of bad from my end. I'm sure if Ty Lee dragged me off alone somewhere you'd react the same way,” Sokka joked, smiling at her.

“Oh come on, that's way different,” Suki protested. “It's Ty Lee, I'd have well than enough reason to be suspicious.” Sokka laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

“I should get going, don't know if they would be okay with loud noises at this time,” Sokka said, a sly grin on his face. Suki simply rolled her eyes and kissed him. “I'll see you tomorrow.” She gave him a small wave as he closed her door. Suki quickly stripped and climbed into her bed. 

“Maybe Sokka has a point, I've been spending a lot of time with Zuko recently, maybe more than my job requires me to,” Suki mumbled to herself as she stared at the ceiling. 

_Oh so Sokka can spend time with Toph but I can't do the same with Zuko?_ Suki's mind argued. 

“Yeah but when he's out with Toph he isn't flirting with her,” Suki countered. 

_You don't know that, but you do know Toph has a crush on Sokka. Besides, it's not flirting, it's just a bit of friendly teasing over a silly incident._ her mind shot back. 

“She had a crush on Sokka!” Suki snapped, running her hands through her hair. “That wasn't just teasing either, I suggested he wanted to make out with me, what was I thinking?!” Suki covered her face with her hands as she listened to the voice in her head. 

_Has a crush. You were thinking if that was his plan, what would have happened, and what would you have done. He's certainly not a bad kisser!_ Suki buried her face into her pillow and tried to push as many of those thoughts away as possible. She sat up, leaving her pillow fall to her lap. 

“I shouldn't even be thinking about this, I'm with Sokka,” she told herself. She jumped as she heard a knock at her door.

“Is everything okay in there Suki?” came a voice of one of the Royal Procession guards.

“Yeah I'm fine, just talking a bit too loudly too myself,” Suki said. She heard the man laugh from behind her door.

“Alright, just try not to wake anyone with your ramblings,” his voice got more muffled as he walked away. She focused on her breathing for a few minutes, clearing her head.

 _Okay, so I know Zuko likes me,_ Suki thought to herself, _and maybe a bit of harmless flirting is okay, as long as it stays that, harmless._

“Not while I'm with Sokka, it wouldn't be right,” Suki said quietly as she lay back down. 

_I like him too though, that's the big problem._ Suki sighed at the self confession, wanting to deny it but knowing full well it was true. She winded up on her back again, staring at the ceiling. She had accepted it was going to be a long night before sleep knocked on her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially once I got into the Lower City, writing about the play and everything else was a lot of fun.
> 
> I've decided that this will be the last chapter of this story, some of you may be disappointed, but I felt like this pretty much wrapped everything up, there isn't much more to do. The story developinp between Sokka, Toph, Suki and Zuko will continue in another. I already have quite a few ideas in my head. Sokka and Toph going off together to try and find Space Sword and Boomerang. Don't know when I'll start writing again as it's almost time for school! :(
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first chaptered Avatar story, and I would love to hear you opinion on it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Important: Two sequels to this has been written. Three's Company continues on the storyline of Sokka and Toph's relationship. An Old Flame focuses on the Zuko and Suki side of things. Three's Company was written first, and I would suggest reading through that one first. However, if you're just interested in Zuki, then read the very first part of the first chapter of Three's Company, as An Old Flame jumps starts off right where that part left off.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story, and If you're interested in seeing what happened between Zuko and Suki, check out Repaying A Debt and The Gaoling Party. These stories occur after North and South, so there are a few references to characters and events that happen in all the comics.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I would love to hear your opinion on the chapter, or any suggestions you may have for future stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or its character, they were created by Bryan Konietzko and Mike Dante Dimartino, and belong to Viacom.


End file.
